I'll Never Tell
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: L has never had a girlfriend... Yaoi slash warning


**I'll Never Tell**

**Death Note Inuyasha crossover**

**With awesome male pairing! One of my short stories. May one day I will turn them into longer fics, but not today.**

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"You know how it is when they start experimenting. The first girlfriend Light brought home made me worry sick about what he was doing," Soichiro said to Watari.

Watari shook his head lightly, "To the best of my knowledge Ryuusaki has never done anything."

Misa looked at L curiously, "Really? Ryuusaki-san has never had a girlfriend?"

L's cheeks pinked as he glanced away from the group. Slowly a fond expression rose as he relaxed in thought.

"Ryuusaki-san has a look! Maybe Ryuusaki-san has a crush!" Misa exclaimed loudly.

Light looked up from his spot to study the genius. To his surprise L did have an unusual expression on his face. It looked like wherever L's head was at was peaceful.

"I have no feelings for any female of my acquaintance," L said bluntly as he took an overly pleased bite of his cake.

L smiled and thought, _'I'll never tell, Whammy would have a heart attack.'_

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"Hello, my name is Kagome Taisho and I will be your supernatural instructor," the young Japanese miko bowed in greeting.

L frowned, "There is no such thing as the supernatural. This information is irrelevant."

Kagome sighed, "I believed that once. Then I time travelled, got cursed, met the person I am the reincarnation of, saw the living dead, married a half dog demon and a adopted a fox demon. I am open to the idea of all supernatural now."

L rolled his eyes, "I have no time for stories."

Kagome pointed at a mushroom, "So, there is no chance that that mushroom is my son using fox magic."

L poked said mushroom and was surprised when it laughed a mellow male's laugh. It then exploded and became a young, odd looking, red haired man. The man grinned playfully and crouched in front of L.

"Hi panda, I'm Shippo," the fox man laughed.

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"You seriously have to quit staring at my tail. Do you realise that you are essentially staring at my butt? In some places that is sexual harassment," Shippo said annoyed.

L backed off only for Shippo to invade his personal bubble. Shippo pecked L's cheek and pranced backwards before L could retaliate violently.

"I prefer a more direct approach," Shippo said winking flirtatiously.

L blinked owlishly in surprise and gaped openly.

Shippo tilted his head, "Did you not like it?"

L blushed, "I do not know."

"Would you like to try a proper kiss?" Shippo invited patiently.

L paused before give the slightest inclination of the head. Shippo grinned and quickly invaded the other man's personal space. L flinched as Shippo wrapped his arms around L. L stared at Shippo as their faces got closer together. L wondered if it was at the point where he should close his eyes when his emotions gave him the feeling of a fluttering stomach. He closed his eyes for relief when Shippo initiated the kiss. L had decided that their kiss was a pleasurable experience when Shippo nipped L's lip. L gasped as Shippo's tongue slipped into his mouth. L recalled the list of unsanitary issues he had with kissing and then Shippo made him moan. Anything keeping L back at that point was gone and he met Shippo in a moment of passion.

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"L," Shippo gasped as they collapsed onto the bed.

L shivered at the odd feeling of being utterly sated despite being covered in unhygienic bodily juices.

"I love you, my panda," Shippo hummed curling up against L's chest.

L smiled and commented softly, "So that is what that feeling is."

Shippo smiling blissfully, because it was the closest L had ever come to repeating his sentiments.

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"I am surprised that you are calm about my investigating Kira," L whispered.

"Did I mention that my uncle can raise the dead?" Shippo asked threading his fingers around L's.

L looked owlishly at Shippo and shook his head, "The supernatural will one day melt my brain and cost me 2% of my intelligence."

Shippo giggled, "Oh no, not two percent of my panda!"

L initiated a kiss, "I love you."

Shippo blushed and then ranted loudly, "Don't think this is a get out of jail free card. Uncle Fluffy can only bring people back once, because everyone has a time to go and fate does not like being changed."

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

L was quite happy to keep his relationship with Shippo a secret for a little while longer. He made sure to let Shippo know that he was alive once or twice per day as agreed.

"I would like for everyone to know that in the event Watari's and my deaths you are to keep our bodies in this building for forty-eight hours. I contact someone everyday and should I stop they will come for our bodies," L informed the group.

"Please don't say such things, Ryuusaki-san. We will catch Kira," Light said firmly.

L fought the urge to hit the Kira suspect with his foot.

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"How dare he kill you!" Shippo ranted.

The fox demon nodded to Sesshomaru as he prepared to curse all current human Death Note owners. The curse guaranteed that those targeted would have significantly shorter lifespans.

"I do not agree with this," L commented.

Shippo grinned evilly, "It only targets those who fit the requirements of the curse. If they are innocent they will be fine."

L shook his head lightly.

**~DN~I~DN~I~DN~I~**

"Hey it was not that short a minute ago," Ryuk complained loudly.

Light flashed the shinigami an annoyed look, "What?"

Ryuk grinned at the youki surrounding Light's and Misa's countdowns.

"Who did you manage to piss off I wonder?" Ryuk whispered as he floated out of hearing range. "Interesting."


End file.
